The Beginning of The End
by BeeMade
Summary: The next chapters are all about them being normal, and then future chapters are going to explain everything that happended, and then the last chapters are going to be present and future.. Maybe sequel depending on what you all think.. This story is going
1. OC Profiles

**Original Characters**

**-Isabella Sophia St. Clair-**

**Code Name:** Will Become MidNight

**Physical Attributes:** She's 5'4, naturally lean, soft Irish features with curly red hair and dark emerald green eyes.

**Personality:** reserved, tends to follow more than leads, but when it matters she doesn't let people just boss her around, tends to worry about everything, goes out her way for people even if she doesn't even know them, which tends to get her into some tough situations.

**Power:** Empathic and her body protrudes electricity at whim. Both of her powers are evolving as she gets older. Like force fields of electricity and things like that.

**Background**: Comes from Ireland, where she lived with her Mom, Dad and her little brother Stephen. She begun going to the school when her powers manifested when she turned 10.. She has been best friends with Jazmine and Danika ever since then. She holds a lot back, but that changes as the three of them go through things and deal with life in general.. At the beginning of the story she is 16.

**-Jazmine-**

**Code Name:** Will Become Hells Angel

**Physical Attributes:** 5'7, 135lbs, greenish-brown eyes and black curly hair, naturally tan skin, with a strong athletic build…

**Personality:** She's laid back, withdrawn when it comes to big groups, big meetings... Speaks when spoken to type of attitude... Very protective of her friends... Not a follower. Does her own thing. Sticks up for the underdogs.

**Power:** Flight-Angel like black wings that she can naturally hide so she can look "normal", Night Vision, Breathes-Fire when angry, her nails morph into claws when she fights and her mutation is growing (eyes changing color, something to do with her eyes, and something else with her wings) She was born like that.. Like Nightcrawler was.

**Background:** All the X-men treat her like their niece, so she calls everyone Uncle or Aunty.. The general background of her is unknown (parents, birthplace, heritage etc) She was dropped off in front of the School's Gates when she was a baby.. She is close to Rouge and Remy because they found her and have always looked out for her. She cherishes her friendship with Isabella and Danika more than she expresses. At the beginning of the story she is the eldest of the girls she's turning 18.

**-Danika Chenoa-**

**Code Name:** Will Become Memphis

**Physical Attributes:** 5'5, 140lbs, brown eyes and long raven black hair, not athletic-chubby like, changes as she becomes and adult.. Naturally brownish tan.

**Power:** Photographic Memory and Indestructible Body

**Background:** Comes from the Navajo Res that is in New Mexico, where she lived with her Grandparents (both of her parents died in a tragic car accident when she was 5).. She joined the school when she was 11.. She keeps to herself and at first didn't want anything to do with Jazmine and Isabella but they wouldn't leave her alone and ever since then sees them as her sisters. She doesn't open up a lot, so no one really knows that much about her. But she tends to be really bitchy when it comes to people other than Jaz and Izzy... She just turned 17.


	2. I'm Drowing In A Puddle Of Lies

_**Blog Entry Number 63------------------------------September 29, 2006 4:30 pm ET**_

_You build up these walls of lies, these walls surround you day in and day out.. Lies that have consumed. Lies that you have become to believe... Lies that late at night, you cry yourself to sleep; hoping that tomorrow, that someone doesn't find out, but wishing at the same time that someone would.. _

_I'm okay.. I swear... Do you believe me? Because that is a bold face lie.. I'm not okay, and that's the truth..._

_I want to be alone, ashamed to see anyone, horrified of someone knowing who and what I really am.. But I'm in desperate need at the same time; for someone to hold me tight; someone to tell me it's going to be okay; someone to take my pain away.. I know it's never going to happen, that I'm going to have to save myself.. I can't save myself though... I live only to please people, I would die and I would be more happier than I have ever been.. And I haven't been happy for along time.._

_It doesn't feel like its getting better... 58 days and counting and it still feels the same.._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

Jazmine ruffled her feathers and rolled her eyes trying to figure out something else to type. A few minutes later she sighed and logged off her account, figuring she would vent later that night before she went to bed or maybe just tomorrow..

Right as she was doing that Rogue passed by Jazmine's opened door, stopping and rapping her knuckles on the door. "Hey sweetie, are you almost done with your homework?" she asked as she walked into Jazmine's room.

"Ugh?.." Jazmine stutters a little "Oh yeah, see" she grabs the papers that she had printed out earlier, that were still sitting in the printer tray, showing them to Rouge.

"Great" Rouge gave her side way hug "You are sure catching up with everyone else in you class"

"Yeah me.. the studious type" Jazmine rumbled and gave a short laugh "who would of thought"

Rouge gave her a laugh in return "Anyways, dinner will be ready soon" she told her as she started to walk out of Jaz's bedroom..

"Oh okay" Jazmine replied in a chipper tone while rolling her eyes at Rouge's back "I'll be down shortly Aunty Ro"

She turned back to her computer and logged back into her blog account, as Rouge left her room

_**Blog Entry Number 64----------------------------September 29, 2006 4:51 pm ET**_

_Someday soon, it feels like I am going to snap... How long til then? I don't know, but when it happens its going to be big and I'm scared I might hurt people.. People that have been there in my life since day one. Like Aunty Ro, Uncle Remmy and the rest of them.. I know that Izzie and Danny are probably going through the exact stuff as me, but since I haven't seen them since that day.. Izzy shipped off to be with her parents in Ireland and Danny... God knows where Danny is, I hope she's okay, I know she ran off from her Grandparents (I wasn't suppose to find out but I overheard Uncle Bobby's conversation to Aunt Lorna), she's more of a fighter than Izzy or I, so I know she'll be okay.. I just need them.. My best friends, my sisters.. Through thick and thin.. Right?_

_I know they think keeping the three of us apart is for the best... But if the only new the half of it.. If they only new the truth.. They would see that three of us being together is the only thing that will make everything be better.. If they only could see that.._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She logged off her account, shut down her computer and turned of her lights... Locking her bedroom door, she put the fake happy face she had been wearing for the last few months turned around and walked down the hallway to join everyone else downstairs in the Dinning Room..


	3. Looks Can Be Decieving

"Hey I've heard you give free rides!" It was a teenager, he and his friends laughed as they drove by. It didn't affect them but it stung her deep.

Isabella sighed as she wrapped her arms around her tightener as she continued to walk down the street.. _Why the hell did I choose to walk outside late at night. Why the hell did I leave my house.. That saying Parents just don't understand.. Yeah that saying so rings true to me.. OMG I am talking to myself again.._

As Danika battled with her internal issues a black pickup pulled up next to her.

"What the f#$!" Danika screamed as the truck pulled in front of her blocking her from passing and as well as blocking on coming cars..

The driver rolled down the window and looked at her..

"OMG Danny? Isabella screeched as she ran up to the driver side door. "What are you doing here?" "Does anyone know you're here?" "Omg I missed you so much"

"Dang girlie" Danika laughed "Glad to see your bubbly self has came back"

"Well yeah, you know" Isabella lowered eyes and scuffed her shoe against the tire of the truck Danny was driving..

"Get in!" Danika commanded and she glanced around with paranoia like twitches.

Isabella looked up at her and leaned a little forward to get a better look at her. She cocked her head to the right and squinted her eyes "You look different Danny, are you wearing contacts?" she backed up a little having a sudden feeling of deja vu..

Danika opened the door of the truck and as she stepped out, she morphed into taller, darker, and definitely more manly person..

"Danika didn't run away, Bobby" Lorna sighed in the phone..

"What do you mean she didn't run away?" Bobby exclaimed as he shut the door to his room "You just told me two days ago, she ran away from her Grandparents."

"Their dead"

"Whose dead?... her grandparents?"

"Yes her grandparents...it looks like Sabertooth.."

"What, but he's in Kenosha?"

"Let me finish, gees" Lorna yelled getting frustrated with the whole conversation..

"Sorry..please continue"

"Like I was saying it looks like Sabertooth came in and did a hit, but then it doesn't.. I've already contacted him and Magneto, they don't know anything about it.. The scene it was so gruesome, Bobby." Lorna shifted in her seat. "Whoever killed them, took Danny, you need to tell everyone"

"Okay.. I'll tell them"

"_IZZY...JAZMINE... PLEASE HERE ME.. PLEASE!_

"_JAZMINE...DANNNY... HELP ME!" _

"What the?" Jazmine sat up straight on her bed from dead sleep position..


	4. Denial can only get you so far!

_War Room 25 minutes after Bobby's conversation with Lorna.. Scott, Jean, Betsy, Bobby, Kurt and Kitty are presently sitting around the table discussing the current issue._

"Do you think its starting up again?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer but didn't want to believe it..

Everyone nodded but didn't dare say it out loud, hoping that by not truly acknowledging it, the outcome of it all would be different.

"Has anyone heard anything else on Isabella's part?" Betsy turned towards Scott and Jean..

Jean looked down as Scott shook his head no in response.

"Whatever is going on.." Xavier wheeled into the room "Cerbreo is not picking up on either one of them, I am afraid to say"

--------

Absent from the meeting that was currently happening below them Remy and Rouge were discussing on how they would go about approaching Jazmine on everything that was going on.. As they knocked on Jazmine's door, they heard drawers slamming at a frantic pace. Rouge turned the nob and gasp in slight shock at what she saw.. Jazmine's room was in complete turmoil.. Clothes sprawled all around her room, papers in complete disorganization on and around her desk.. The complete opposite of what Jazmine had normally kept her room.

Remy spoke up first as Rouge continue to stare in schock not being able to find the words to comprehend on what was going on.

"Sweety.." Remy started

"No!" yelled Jazmine as she stopped doing what she was doing, she turned to them with tears streaming down her face..

Remy continued anyways disregarding Jazmine's outburst "Sweety, this isn't going to help the situation.."

"Help the situation!" Jazmine started to yell... _HELP THE SITUATION!_

She started on a rant, that Remy and Rouge couldn't of stopped her even if they had tried..

"This situation" Jazmine did air quotes mocking the phrase "Wouldn't be happening if you all hadn't kept us apart.. Don't you see? He's coming for me next! He has Danny and he has Izzy.. All he needs now is me.. And he's going to get me, because the three of us our separated.. If we would still be together we would have been able to fight, with out each other we are weak.."

She sobbed, then took a deep breathe and wiped her falling tears..

"So I am not just going to stay here and let him get me" Jazmine huffed while throwing the last of her personal stuff into her knapsack. She zipped it up, threw it over shoulder and pushed her way past them (which was a feat of its own, with her wings and Rouge and Remy's stances)

She finally got past them and started to stomped her way down the hallway that led to the stairs.

"We have to do something" Rouge cried to Remy and started to go after Jazmine..

All of a sudden, there was a rumbling sound throughout the Mansion. That made all three of them go off balance..

------

"What the!" Bobby shouted as the rest over everyone at the table stood up already going into defense mode, hearing the commotion that started up above them.

"It's him" Xavier yelled as wheeled himself out of the room first "We need to get to Jazmine before he does..

"Kitty and Kurt" Scott started but didn't need to finish his command as Kurt grabbed Kitty and the two of them teleported themselves in hope of getting there before anything happend..


	5. Part One: Back when it was normal

_A year ago.. Before things got crazy, before the incident that changed everything.. Back in the day when everything was somewhat normal, for teenagers that just happen to be mutants living in a world were mutantsa are become more of the norm more and more each day.. Where schools like Xavier's School for the Gifted are popping up all over the world. _

"Say it" Jazmine commanded as she tighten her grip on Isabella's arms (that were pinned behind her back, making her lay on her stomach)

"Never" Isabella yelled defiantly back at Jazmine as she kicked her legs out so that she was on her knees which lead to her flipping Jazmine over her body head first.

Isabella yelled "Karma Beeyatch" and started to giggled at Jazmine's expression.

Jazmine laid sprawled out on her back with her mouth open in complete shock, not believing that Isabella did that.. She jumped up and started to charge at her..

"Hey-Hey" Logan growled as he grabbed Jazmine by the scruff of her neck, he turned towards the rest of the class "Okay good job you guys, tomorrow same time, same place.. Dismissed" He commanded, still not letting go of Jazmine..

"Okay you two" Logan started as he let go of Jazmine and continue to stand between the two of them "Tell me, as co-captains of the class, explain how that shows your leadership" He cocked his eyebrow at them, not really expecting them to elaborate on what was going on..

"She started it first" Jazmine screeched, while rubbing her neck (on the spot that Logan had grabbed)

"Did not" Isabella stuck her tung out at Jazmine; as Jazmine scoffed back at her..

"Okay yah two" Logan stated "Just keep your issues out of my class, or I will have you step down from your positions and have Kira and Vanessa replace you" (2 girls that Isabella and Jazmine despised more than anyone) he smirked at the response and told them to go get ready for their next class, gathered his own stuff and left the two of them in the middle of the backyard..

Jazmine ruffled her feathers and Isabella cracked her knuckles together.

"You so started it" Jazmine laughed and linked her arm through Isabella's and they both started giggling as they walked towards the main back door.. Everyone always thought that the way that they acted, was that they were always fighting.. Which wasn't the case, just the relationship that they had (which they shared with their other best friend Danika)

--

Later that day during lunch, Jazmine and Isabella are sitting at their own table, when Danika runs over and joins them.

"Okay you guys" Danika huffed as she put her tray down on the opposite bench of them. "Whatever happened during your defense class, sure has Kira and Vanessa in a little tizzy, care to explain?" she looked at them expectantly..

"Izzy stole.." Jazmine started as Isabella interrupted her "I did not steal anything from you" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever, we just were arguing in class and Logan called us out on it" Jazmine continued eating her food..

"Yeah" Isabella stated "And hello to you too Danny"

"oh yeah, blah blah" Danika started stuffing her face..

"Those two girls, can't wait for us to screw up" Isabella huffed at that at the exact same time as Kira, Vanessa and their little posse strutted by their table

"Yeah I know, but if they replaced us, I seriously doubt that they would last" Jazmine grumbled she glared at Kira and Vanessa who were laughing with their friends thinking they were the shit of their class...

"Eww" Isabella stated looking disgustingly as Danika stuffed her face with everything from a 2 pieces of pizza, to a corn dog, to one pudding snack cup, and downed 2 cans of Dr. Pepper like it was nothing. Still having more food on her tray..

"It doesn't bother Jaz" Danika stated and then belched, looking at them with a smirk..

"Oh it does girl" Jazmine laughed "I'm just not as girly as Izzy".. Isabella rolled her eyes.. "But seriously though, you should watch your weight girly, if you want to pass the physical parts of our exams that are coming up next month."

"Whatever" Danika stuck her tung out, then grabbed another piece of pizza and started wolfing it down..

Isabella and Jazmine giggled.. The three of them continued on with their lunch forgetting about Kira and Vanessa for now..

—


End file.
